The Early Life Of Severus Snape
by The Riddle Daughters
Summary: A Response to the Bathory Challenge; The family of Severus Snape,and growing up...


¤ Bathory Fic. Challenge Response ¤  
  
By: The Riddle Daughters  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
A/N: We agree with Lizzie, since there are way too many stories of Snape being turned into a child in Harry's era, and there are little or hardly no stories in just Snape's childhood, we have decided to tackle this challenge. Right? Right. Well, so, here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing, except The original characters, we don't own Sevi durnit!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Prelude: The Introduction to the Snape family.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In Nottinghamshire in central England just north of Sherwood Forest sat a huge manor. It had a dark stonewall around it; the architecture was that of the Baroque period. In front of it was a long wading pool. There was a large garden with many flowers, and trees, in one section of the gardens there was a huge fountain with a horse in the center. By the stone which was settled behind the fountain cam a small waterfall streaming down into the fountain. Down in the back part of the huge land was a small pond, there was a white bridge with lilies under it there also. It looked like a Monet painting. Or rather a Japanese garden. By the pond, there was a small cottage looking building and up the sides of that were hollyhocks. But in the very back, by the pond there was a greenhouse. In it grew some unordinary plants. Those that were lesser known. Those in which were magical. But back to the outside of those greenhouses, in the marvelous manor.  
  
In the vast manor in the entry way was the marble floor, off of the entry way was the huge stairs, they were in a Georgian style and had marble going up them also. The hand rail was a deep mahogany. Above the grand entry way was the perfect crystal chandelier. In this manor was also the largest library that you'd ever see. It had many books.  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****************~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
In the Snape family that lived in the large home, there were two parents. One was Delilah Cleopatra Snape; she was a kind looking woman with baby blue eyes, and black hair. She had a kind smile when she wasn't around the dominant male of the household. She also had a very kind disposition. Of a very noble wizarding family, she was very respected. She loved all of her children, since her husband was only taking to his son.  
  
The dominate male of the household was Sadiron Samuel Severus Snape. He was a very stern man, with a short liking for the family. He only took his likings to his son at home. While they were in public, he'd act like a loving father. To some people, he seemed that role father. Sadiron Snape was the Associate Minister of Magic. He was very noble, and respected.  
  
There were three girls in the Snape family. Other than Delilah the mother, there were three daughters. Adaria Gwenyth Snape, she was the oldest daughter, she resembled her mother more than anything. As all the girls resembled their mother. The next oldest was Sheridan Alyssa Snape. The youngest one was Damaris Hero Snape. She was the youngest of all of them.  
  
Then there was the son. The oldest son, that was the third born. Severus Sadiron Snape. He had the same facial features as his father. He had black hair that touched his shoulders and his eyes were slightly a dark brown and his face was pale.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
[At the time we are joining the Snape family is when Adaria Snape is 12, Sheridan Snape is 11, Severus Snape is 8, and Damaris is 4. The date is July 15th.We join the family at Noontime.]  
  
Delilah Snape sat on a bench outside by one of the garden trails. She was holding Damaris in her lap with a book in front of them. Damaris giggled slightly when Delilah poked her in the stomach. 8 year old Severus Snape was walking by to go to the greenhouse when his mother yelled for him, he turned around holding a bag, he was wearing goggles.  
  
"Severus..can you please tell your father that Sheridan got her letter today?" She looked at her son. "What potion are you making?"  
  
"I am helping my father to make a shrinking potion mother. I think I will tell him that my sister got her letter today. Although mother, I am waiting on the day I receive MY letter." He turned and walked away. Delilah turned to Damaris.  
  
"Looks like bubby is being a little grouchy huh? He's starting to act a little too much like daddy."  
  
Damaris giggled.  
  
*************************************!************************************  
  
Well? What do you think for the first thing? Please review?!  
  
Luv!  
  
Mortania & Malissa 


End file.
